Will everything be ok?
by crazychic84
Summary: What happens when they go too far, how will they cope. Will everyone understand. Dasey and Lizwin eventually and even SamEmily. This is my first LWD fanfic, let me.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing back so soon klutzilla" Derek asked as I walked in the door….. "Case you ok?"

"I'm fine, not that you even care!!!" I replied, trying to hold back my tears. I turned and ran upstairs.

Knock "Case, let me in" Derek pleaded…..

"Why? You don't care, go away!!" I cried.

"Yes, I do. Let me in damnit." Derek replied angrily.

"Fine" I replied, opening my door. "But I am not talking, I need to take a shower. You can wait here or leave I don't care."

"Case, whats wrong? You never take a shower during the day." He cornered.

"What's with the 50 questions Derek? Cant you leave me alone?" I asked.

"No something is wrong, First off your home way too early from you……Derek stated "What did he do you to you?" He finished angrily.

"He… we… did nothing, Damnit Derek drop it already." I cried..

"OMG Case, you actually cussed, not I am know something is wrong and I am not leaving till you tell me what it is." He said. I couldn't help but wonder where this was all coming from, Derek caring and showing emotions for me, not that I mind but he must want something. He hates me, unless he wants something, doesn't he? What would he do if he knew what I did?

"Earth to Casey?? What the hell are you spacing about now?" He smirked, thinking to himself _if only it was about me_.

" Sorry Derek, I was thinking about how to say this…." I sighed, _Well here goes nothing_.

"Out with it Case, I don't have all night." He smirked again, grimacing inside, _what's wrong me? _God why did he have to be soo cute when he smirked.

"Ok, Ok… me and sam….we umm…" I stammered.

"Case, what are you saying? Did you have sex with Sam?" He asked weirdly angrily.

_What was up with the anger in his voice?_ "umm…. Yes we did and now we are through, for good!" I replied sadly.

"Are you telling me Sam, my best friend, had sex with you and dumped you?" He asked furiously.

"No.. we got into a huge argument afterwards and we both ended it for good And now I feel soo dumb, I thought it wou…." I sobbed. What is wrong with me, here I am crying to Derek of all people, and he is getting mad. I am pathetic.

"Oh Babe, your not dumb, don't cry, just please stop crying. I hate it when you cry." He said as he walked over to me, hugging me.

"Derek, I cant face him, its my fault, I….." I sobbed. I cant believe I just told Derek I slept with his best friend, what is wrong with me.

"Shh… babe, its not your fault. Sam is an idiot for letting you go. Go take your shower and we can talk afterwards." He told me.

"Ok…." I replied, heading to the shower. After getting in, I feel two strong arms take me by the waist I turn around…

"Derek, what are you doing?" I asked surprised, _in the shower with me and naked? Might I add_…

"This…." As he kissed me, with soo passion and love., I tried resisting but it didn't work, I eventually melted into him. My god!!! Our hands started exploring find those places of extreme passion. He picked me up and I threw my legs around and he entered me, OMG!!!!!

"Case….." He moaned

"Derek…" I moanded, WOW, was that amazing. But… what did we just do, Oh God!!!!

"Finish and meet me in your room, we need to talk" He whispered. I timidly finished my shower and headed to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Case, don't you dare be ashamed, embarrassed or anything else that head of yours will come up. I love you and have since we met at the wedding. I…" Derek stated.

"Derek, sh.. I know. I loved you from the beginning too. I just knew I had to shield form everything because well, you know." I replied smiling. _He really loves me, wow!!! _ "But what are we gonna do?"

"I want to tell the world, but I am not sure we can, at least not right now. I swear we will, this is not wrong, but we need to come up with something and I think I have a plan. We need to continue to act normal, but we can 'make-up' for it all later in private." He smirked with his way too sexy mouth that is to amazing for words.

"By 'make-up' you mean sex right?" I asked blushing

"Of course, is it a deal babe?" He questioned.

"Deal, but do I really have to watch you be with someone else?" I pleaded. "And can we tone it down, like 10 insults a day?"

"Babe, I would never make you go through that and anything to make you happy." He said. "Now get over here and kiss me"

"You bet" Walking over and kissing. He pulled me onto the bed, and man will I never forget this night. After a few hours of loving making we fall asleep in each others arms. Waking up I knew I never wanted to leave, this is the way I want it forever.

"Derek, wake up. You have to leave before someone finds out." I whispered, shaky him.

"Ok, babe, I am going. See you in a few." Derek says sleepily, leaning over kissing me and leaves. I lay there for a few minutes, mad how empty this feels.

"Kids, time to get up. Lets go!!! You will be late…" Mom yelled. We all lumber downstairs, get breakfast. We get a much needed surprise.

"Kids, remember when we said we'd leave you alone again?" George asked.

"Yeah but we messed it up, remember?" Derek replied.

"True but, we have a convention we have to attend this weekend. And since it is such short notice, we are trusting you again to be alone. We are leaving in the morning." Mom said.

"Without Marti this time. Derek this is your time to prove differently. I am counting on you. Please don't mess this up." George said

"Yes Dad, I promise no parties" Derek smirked. _But one and the rest with Casey, wow no parents all weekend, how am I lucky?_

"Mom I promise it wont happen again." I said. _Especially now, he wouldn't dare upsetting me, would he? But that party was sorta of fun……_

"Ok, then we trust you two. But if it happens again it'll be your heads….." Mom said

"Mom……" Derek said looking surprised. Did he just…

"Derek!! You just called me mom!!" Mom asked surprised.

"Well, you are mom I guess, at least like it" He stammered. Wow, and maybe one day she will be double, step mom and mother in law. What am I saying, there is no way it will lead to that.

"Earth to Case, lets go!! God all you do is daydream…" Derek grunted, then whispered "About me"

"Oh just shut up Derek!!!" I threw back at him. We headed to the car and left.

"Derek, why did we leave early?" I questioned.

"You'll see, my love" He countered, _what is he getting at? He better not be thinking of doing in the car before school….._ As we pulled into an abandoned parking lot, as Derek turned to me asking….

"Case about this weekend. I want to have a party Friday and then spend Saturday with you, we will do it. Like a date. I guess. Please. I promise it won't be like last time." He pleaded… _God, if we get stuck in the bathroom again it'll be funner._

"I don't know… You totally promise right?" I questioned _How did he know? God he is good._

"Yes I swear" He stated, leaning over kissing me. "Lets get to school, we have a party to organize"

"Yeah, we sure do." I said slowly. _Damn I wanted more!!_


	3. Chapter 3

The next night- the party

"Derek!!!!" I yelled.

"Yes babe? Whats wrong?" Derek asked. _God she looks amazing, Why is everyone always around._

"Do I look ok? I don't want to look out of place." I asked. I tried picking out something that would drive him wild all night, a tight pair of hip huggers and a low cut light blue shirt.

"Baby, if no one was here those would be on the floor" Derek replied huskily. " But I am not gonna be able to get you to change am I?"

"Nope, I picked it out for that reason. I want you to desire me all night." I stated.

"You would you tease!!!" Derek smirked. He pulled in me and kissed. "I love you"

Doorbell "Our guest are awaiting my dear" Derek grinned.

"Well lets go meet them my love" I smiled….Man time flies when you have fun is soo true. I tried to talk to other people, flirt, whatever I could to be normal and not stare at him all night, although every time I looked at him he wasn't talking to anyone, just staring…at me…

"Ok, I've had enough of this. I'm stopping it now." Derek grunted to himself, walking over to me.

"Case, babe, can I talk to you… NOW????" Derek grunted, pulling me into the kitchen.

"Derek, what are you doing? Are you crazy?" I asked.

"Yes for you!! What the hell were you doing, you were flirting with him.' He glared.

"Yes, because we agreed to act normal, that is normal for a girl to flirt with someone who flirts with her…..OH god sweetie, I am sorry. I wasn't thinking." I said sadly.

"I know but it still pissed me off to no end, but make it up to me though" He replied pulling me into a kiss, then next thing we hear……..

"CASEY!!!!!!!!" Emily yelled. "How could you!!! What's going on???"

"Derek, Casey….." Sam said surprised.

"Dam nit, ok downstairs now!!!" Derek stated angrily. We headed downstairs to defend what happened to our best friends.

"Casey, how could you do to this to me. You knew how much I liked him. You hate him and always telling me how idiotic I am for wanting him." Emily glared.

"Casey, I don't even know what to say but Derek how could you what happen to the code or was that just something to get me to now date her?" Sam stammered.

"Guys, please I am sorry….." I huffed.

"Case, don't. We promised not to be sorry, we aren't in the wrong." Derek said.

"No Derek she has every right to be sorry, she is a bitch and doesn't deserve anything more. Going behind her best friends back and dating the guy she has been in love with for years. Its not something you do to a friend. And I want nothing to do with her again." Emily retorted before storming out.

"Wait Em, don't leave please…. I am sorry…" I said sadly…

"Don't apologize Case, she's not worth it. I'm going to break up the party." Derek replied.

"Sam, please listen to me. Its not what it seems. I swear, don't hate me." I pleaded.

"Damn Case, I knew how you felt but to screw him and me at the same time its just not cool. I though I knew you, guess not!!" Sam replied as he left. I ran upstairs to find Derek in his room and everyone gone. I walked in.

"Derek, what I am going to do? They both hate me, and you as well. I didn't want this to happen." I sobbed…

"Babe, don't worry they will come around and they wont say anything. Come here and we will forget about it" Derek said reassuring. And kissed me and pulled me onto the bed. After a few hours of love making we feel asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Day-Derek's POV

I woke up and didn't want to wake Casey, god she is beautiful. I knew I had to try and make things right, Emily is just gonna have to deal she had no right getting mad but Sam did and I will make it right for her. She deserves that much.

"Sam, please man open up. We need to talk!!" I pleaded, although it didn't take much. He opened and I knew his parents were gone for the week.

"What Derek, don't you think you've done enough? You got her man, now leave me alone." Sam barked.

"No Sam, your friendship to us both is missing. You need to understand, its not been going on as long as you think. I swear you were her first and you should know that. We admitted it Wednesday after you two broke it off for good. We didn't mean to hurt you or for you to find out the way you did." I stated.

"Actually Derek I knew she was a virgin Wednesday but that doesn't mean she wasn't playing us both, how could I not know? But I am guessing she didn't tell you what made us realize it wasn't going to work, did she? Then again I wonder if you ever stopped to ask her what went wrong, you guys were too busy getting it on to talk huh?" Sam growled.

"Actually Sam, we did talk, she cam home fucking sobbing Sam. Sorry I was there to comfort her, she needed it. I have no clue why I am here begging you to forgive her instead of kicking you damn ass for making her cry, again might I add. I already told you, we didn't do anything till Wednesday, why is that so hard to believe?" I growled back

"Our argument? I have no clue why she is so damn upset about it, she started it. I can't believe you Derek, because of Wednesday. I know she didn't tell you, so I will, here is the story Derek, be prepared……. "_Casey, you look amazing, How about we go to my house, my parents are gone of the week. We can be alone there." "Sure Sam, that would be prefect." When we arrived at my house we put in a movie, and start making out. We had never gotten too far, she always stopped us right there, but somehow tonight was different. We got pretty heavy pretty quick, the next thing she is looking at me saying "I want you, I am ready." I didn't hesitant and precede on, I knew it was her first time, she never would've slept with him. As we were both climaxing…."Derek…." WHAT THE HELL!!!! I stopped then and there and….._

"Sam, calm down. She moaned my damn name? God no wonder your pissed. Sorry Sam if she wished it was me and not you but I swear I didn't even let on to her how I felt till after. I don't even know what else to say." I said.

"You know the crazy thing, I believe you guys. Its just she is prefect and I swear I had something you didn't and you didn't want it. It was nice, but I knew she had something for you, you could tell. And I let myself to believe you hated her and all. I overreacted and I am sorry, I am bitter but I do have a right to be. I cant forgive and forget right now, one day maybe." Sam stated. "Go home to Casey, tell her what I said."

"Ok, Sam, I am sorry truly I am. I don't say sorry unless I knew I fucked up." I slowly stated.

"I know Derek but it doesn't make it all better." Sam replied as I turned to leave and go home to my girlfriend. But I decided not to confront her about the argument with Sam or what he said.


End file.
